


Um Sopro De Agonia

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Dois corações batiam desesperados, os dois estavam infelizes, tristes, magoados, raivosos. Não sabiam, não entendiam, não compreendiam e nem queriam entender. Foi tudo tão rápido, e inesperado; eles não estavam prontos para essa provação.





	Um Sopro De Agonia

Dois corações batiam desesperados, os dois estavam infelizes, tristes, magoados, raivosos. Não sabiam, não entendiam, não compreendiam e nem queriam entender. Foi tudo tão rápido, e inesperado; eles não estavam prontos para essa provação.

De um lado estava  _o lobisomem_ , jogado de joelhos no assoalho da Casa dos gritos, suas mãos se retorciam fechando os punhos, seus olhos jorravam lágrimas em cascata, seu rosto parecia apático, mas estava catatônico, não conseguia digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seu melhor amigo havia morrido, sua melhor amiga também, e o que o apunhalava era a traição de Sirius. Não conseguia entender, não queria; mas não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo estava errado, e que aquilo não fazia sentido. Seus joelhos se arrastavam para frente, acomodando seu corpo nas pernas, sua cabeça caia para trás como se estivesse sendo decapitada, seu olhar estava estagnado, o seu ser inteiro estava sem reação, seu coração batia forte, seu pulso latejava sem parar.

 _O moreno_  estava mais pálido do que já havia estado em toda a sua vida, seu olhos inchados não paravam de arder, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de chorar, seu ser estava se esvaindo; não era possível, ele tinha tentado, Dumbledore tinha prometido, como isso foi acontecer? “Por quê? Por quê?” Ele queria fugir, fugir dessas lembranças, dessas memórias, queria esquecer, sumir, virar gás...Não agüentava, não agüentava perder a única esperança, o único fio de humanidade que esquentava tanto seu coração gélido, partido, e magoado pela vida. Ela era tudo pra ele; sua mãe morrerá, seu pai falecerá em seguida, mesmo depois de tantas brigas, de tão triste pela morte de sua esposa. Devia ser um mal de família, ele sentia tanto por ela; ela merecia viver uns 50 anos a mais para ele, na opinião dele. Ela era tão boa para todos, para ele, para o maldito, egoísta Potter que ao menos a amava muito também. Estava correndo há horas pela floresta proibida; cairá diversas vezes sem se preocupar, mas estava ficando cansado, suas energias não eram muitas, ainda mais depois de constatá-la morta na casa dos Potters, era como se ele a tivesse matado em pessoa.

 _Remus_  respirava lenta e profundamente, suas narinas pareciam pequenas, seus pulmões não pareciam querer funcionar; seus punhos finalmente tocaram o chão, seu berro finalmente escapou da garganta, seu corpo se agitou, seu coração se libertou; estava jogando tudo para fora, estava reagindo, mesmo que naquele assoalho imundo em que esteve tantas vezes com aquele cachorro, com Black. Nunca estivera tanto lá com James que com Sirius. Sirius e ele se encontravam muito, muito mais, Sirius era o amor da vida de Remus, e Sirius parecia sentir o mesmo e “por que isso agora?”. Ele não podia acreditar, Sirius nunca faria aquilo, não com James, não com ele. Não podia; balançando a cabeça sentou-se, esticou as pernas, e começou a respirar profundamente novamente. Fechou os olhos, e quase adormeceu de tanto cansaço que sentia por aquele choque pelo qual estava passando. Ouviu um farfalhar de passos na grama, e ficou em alerta. “Quem? Mas quem...?” Ele não se mexeu, não conseguia, ficou boquiaberto, com o coração assustado, esperando o que viria depois.

Passos alcançaram as escadas, e ele pode ver que era alguém que sabia de lá. Pelos passos apressados, e descompassados não podia ser Dumbledore, nem nenhum de seus amigos, todos estavam mortos...

Ele olhou para o lado e para baixo tentando se distrair num ponto qualquer, estava com medo de estar sendo injusto, mas como poderia estar sendo? Uma figura em roupa negra entrou num pulo no andar de cima, seus cabelos grudados ao rosto o deixava ainda mais depressivo; e ele percebeu quem era:

– Severus – disse num sussurro quase morto, quase um fiapo mínimo de vida de suas cordas vocais.

Snape ergueu a cabeça, vendo-o através de seus cabelos, demorou um pouco para distingui-lo:

\- Você...- sussurrou entre dentes, tirando os cabelos dos olhos e da boca. – Você! – disse num tom sibilante e irritado. Se direcionou para o loiro, puxando-o pela gola, Remus levou um pequeno susto, mas não respondeu, e nem reagiu. Seu rosto mantia um semblante indecifrável, um rosto sem enrugações, sem sorrisos, sem risos, sem tristeza, sem raiva, sem indiferença, sem nada. Seus olhos minguados estavam cansados, e exaustos que nem os de Severus:

– Por que o Black fez isso? – disse entre dentes, com um semblante amargo.

– Enlouqueceu... – falou indiferentemente, ele não queria pensar.

Severus ficou com mais raiva, e empurrou Remus, ainda segurando sua gola, na parede. Ele não sabia o que fazer, não queria fazer nada, a não ser, talvez, descontar a raiva dele em algo, sentir qualquer coisa, menos aquele misto de sensações terríveis as quais estava sentido tão ardidamente sobre seu peito:

– Como? Como? E você fica ai indiferente a tudo isso? – Remus o olhou nos olhos, Severus sentiu um arrepio, percebeu que Remus estava adquirindo seu tom sério, viu que Remus estava se enchendo do mesmo teor azedo que ele.

– VOCÊ ACHA MESMO? – Remus empurrou Severus, e os dois ficaram um a frente do outro, os dois eretos, e morrendo de raiva. – Você acha mesmo? Você perdeu a Lily...

Severus ficou com mais raiva ao ouvir o nome dela:

– VOCÊ PERDEU A LILY, eu perdi todos os meus amigos. TODOS! – esbravejou Remus como se soltasse uma rolha de sua traqueia.

– A Lily era todos os meus amigos, seu...- gritou Snape.

– Mas você fez a merda de mal tratar ela, e ainda lutar a favor de Voldemort, e ainda delatar ela pra ele. Que belo amigo você, Severus, que belo... – Severus acertou-lhe, neste momento, um soco na boca, Remus rodopiou, e cambaleou, quase caindo no chão.

– Não fa-le assim. – disse ele com um tom mais amargo ainda, porque sabia que ele estava certo. Remus segurou o nariz e começou a estancar um tanto de sangue. Há pouco tempo Remus tinha o quebrado numa Lua Cheia, agora Snape tinha que quebrá-lo de novo... Se sentiu tonto, e encostou as mãos na parede, de costas para ela. Seus olhos viajavam nas órbitas, suas pernas tremiam.

Severus, naquele momento, havia percebido o que havia feito:

– Oh Meu Deus! – disse tampando a boca.

– Faça o favor...- disse Lupin cuspindo sangue. – Me ajude. – falou baixo Lupin quase caindo. Severus se adiantou, e segurou Remus que tentava se equilibrar, mas não adiantou e acabou por cair sobre os braços de Severus.

Snape perguntou-lhe o que ele tinha, mas Remus não respondeu. Severus se apiedou do lobisomem. Por mais triste que estivera, não podia jogar a culpa nele, ele sofria tanto quanto ele, e agora, também, perdia pessoas importantes; isso o aproximava dele.

Severus passou a mão no rosto do lobisomem, tirando seu cabelo do rosto, e o ergueu para ver melhor o seu nariz, analisou-o, e começou a conjurar alguns feitiços curativos que ele sabia de cor e salteado há muito tempo.

– Severus... – sussurrou Remus fraco. Severus o segurou e colocou-o no chão, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Calma, você vai ficar bem. – disse acarinhando instintivamente o ombro do loiro. Remus respirava com dificuldade, e Severus percebeu.

– Ah, me desculpe, eu esqueci disso. – falou e conjurou mais um feitiço que deixo as vias respiratórias, do outro, mais abertas.

– Obrigado... – disse num sussurrou quase que inaudível.

– Que isso...não agradeça. Me desculpe pelo... – Remus aproximou seus lábios dos do moreno que os recepcionou com afeição, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo carinhoso e inocente, suas línguas nem ao menos se encostaram, era um beijo de cumplicidade. Era uma maneira de encontrar conforto em toda dor, era o jeito que eles arrumaram para se sentirem menos mal; era como um colo de mãe, de amigo, de irmãos que não podiam, e nem teriam mais; pelo menos era o que eles acreditavam. Remus acariciou o rosto do outro primeiro, Severus foi mais tímido, de início. Mas depois, o moreno se sentou no vão entre as pernas do lobisomem e eles ficaram assim durantes alguns minutos, talvez uma hora, não muito, nem pouco, apenas o quanto precisavam.

– Remus...- disse encabuladamente Severus. – Eu não..eu não...

– Pare com isso, Ranhoso. – sorriu para o outro. – Eu não te quero, e você não me quer. Mas por hora, é o que temos.

Severus o olhou com o cenho confuso, e um pouco nervoso:

– Não me chame assim.

Remus o olhou e sorriu, acariciando seu rosto:

– Relaxe, Sev... Eu não tenho nada contra você, e nem quero zombá-lo. Só estou dizendo que isso é o nosso conforto de hoje. Depois de hoje, a gente esquece isso, ok?

– Ok. – disse Severus um pouco receoso. E sem querer, sorriu. – Posso dormir aqui?

Remus riu, e Severus ficou um pouco retraído, mas o lobisomem o tranqüilizou:

– Não precisa ficar tão armado comigo. Eu não sou...- mordeu os lábios um pouco receoso, e mudou de assunto. – Pode, vamos dormir, e esquecer a realidade um segundo. – Remus o abraçou e Severus lhe correspondeu incerto, mas decidido e um pouco antes de dormir, perguntou:

– Você o ama, não é? – falou subitamente.

Remus não sabia de quem ele estava falando, e tinha uma certa impressão de que era quem ele pensava que era:

– Do Sirius? Sim. Do James? Não. – disse pigarreando, um pouco nervoso, e disse por fim – Boa Noite, Sev.

– Boa noite, Remus.


End file.
